


Treasure Planet

by Curly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, akaashi ama recibir amor de bokuto, bokuaka siendo domésticos, bokuto ama dar amor a akaashi, mucho fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: Akaashi solo quiere ver una película para niños tranquilamente, pero Bokuto tiene en mente otros planes.





	Treasure Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Escribir esto se me vino a la mente mientras escuchaba Sigo aquí de Alex Ubago que es el tema principal de la película El planeta del tesoro, espero que les guste <3

 

Akaashi fue brevemente distraído. No es como si todo el tiempo que veían películas en el departamento de Bokuto las cosas terminaban en solo ver las películas, pues, Bokuto era un fanático empedernido del afecto y si no estaba acunándolo en sus brazos, estaba dándole besos, por lo que, Akaashi jamás podía concentrarse del todo en lo que veían.

Pero estaba bien. Así era su relación y funcionaban muy bien de esa manera y Akaashi no tenía ningún problema en recibir y dar afecto a Bokuto, quien era una persona muy preciosa en su vida.

Aunque honestamente… estaban viendo “El planeta del tesoro” de Disney y Akaashi tenía vagos recuerdos de haber visto la película cuando era apenas un niño, y la trama y animación era increíble y tenía ganas de disfrutar de la película por una vez en su vida desde que creció.

Pero claramente, Bokuto tenía otros planes en mente.

“Akaasheeeee,” Bokuto dijo tratando de llamar su atención. Ambos estaban recostados en el sofá de Bokuto el cual Akaashi adoraba porque era demasiado cómodo, y en frente tenían el plasma con la película apenas empezando. Mientras que Akaashi estaba con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus piernas muy extendidas hacia el frente Bokuto estaba sentado en posición de indio con todo su torso girado en dirección de Akaashi, en lugar de en dirección del televisor, que es donde debería estar. “Destruyeron el restaurante de esa pobre familia, esto es muy triste y aburrido.”

“Bokuto.” Akaashi dijo sin quitar sus ojos de la película, la cual estaba siendo muy interesante y para nada aburrida en su opinión. “No abandones el partido cuando apenas está empezando.”

“¡Oh!”

“Shh. No dejas que escuche bien lo que dicen.”

“¡Pero Akaashi! Esto no es un partido de voleibol, solo es una película para niños. Y ya no somos niños.”

Akaashi soltó una risita aireada. “Disculpa por aun ser un chico de preparatoria. A veces olvido que el gran Bokuto ya es un chico universitario y muy maduro.”

Bokuto desenredo sus piernas, y cuando Akaashi creyó que se pondría cómodo así como el mismo lo estaba para ver la película de una vez por todas, Bokuto se arrojó en su regazo. Aunque no de forma tan brusca, pero sus antebrazos sostenían el peso de su pecho sobre las piernas de Akaashi y parecía una posición incómoda, y si Akaashi era honesto consigo mismo, no tenía idea de por qué Bokuto se había arrojado de esa forma encima de él.

Aunque si había algo que tenía claro. Se estaba perdiendo la película.

“¡Bokuto!”

“¡Akaasheew!”

Akaashi se masajeo la sien.

“Bokuto, déjame ver la película, por favor.” Akaashi rogo. Bokuto estaba comportándose como un niño caprichoso y Akaashi entendía en parte que el chico quería su atención en él y no en la película, pero de eso se podían encargar más tarde. Ahora Akashi quería ver la jodida película. “Por favor, ve la película conmigo.”

“¡Akaashi!” la voz de Bokuto sonó ahogada, pues había extendido sus brazos y su rostro y pecho terminaron pegados sobre los pantalones deportivos de Akaashi, justo sobre su muslo. “¡Es injusto que uses _esa_ voz! Sabes que si la usas hare todo lo que me pidas, ¡Y es muy injusto!”

Akaashi sonrió de lado aguantando soltar una risita. Le gustaba molestar a Bokuto, y en esos momentos Bokuto se lo merecía.

“¿Qué voz?” Akaashi uso _la_ voz. “No sé de qué estás hablando. Yo solo quiero ver la película contigo. ¿Si?”

“Uggghhhhh, Akaaasheeeee” Bokuto refregó muchas veces su rostro sobre los muslos de Akaashi antes de enderezarse y sentarse a su lado, esta vez más cerca, y con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro derecho de Akaashi. “Bien. Tu ganas.” El chico balbuceo mientras que con una mano acercaba una manta que estaba de su lado del sofá para taparse a sí mismo y parte del pecho de Akaashi también. “Únicamente porque el chico es lindo.”

“Lo es.” Akaashi estuvo de acuerdo.

“Ahí es cuando se suponía que dirías, ‘¡Pero tú eres aún más lindo, Koutarou-chan!’ ”

“Yo no hablo así.”

“Podrías hacerlo de vez en cuando, ya sabes, cuando estamos juntos en público.” Bokuto se acurruco un poco más contra Akaashi, y Akaashi no pudo evitar tirar un poco más su cabeza contra la de Bokuto.

Ambos se quedaron momentáneamente callados cuando en la pantalla del televisor Jim, el protagonista y adolescente rebelde que tanto Bokuto como Akaashi creían lindo, se da cuenta de que la esfera que ese extraterrestre le dio  momentos de morir es un proyector holográfico, que muestra un mapa estrella que lleva a la ubicación del Planeta del Tesoro.

“Cuando estamos juntos en público,” Akaashi dijo en voz baja muy concentrado en la animación de la película. “Tú te llevas toda la atención.”

“Oye eso estuvo genial.” Bokuto dijo en referencia a la película. “¡El chico lindo es como el ace de la película!”

“¿No era que esto no es un partido de voleibol y solo es una película para niños?” Akaashi sonrió de lado. Quería molestar a Bokuto solo un poco. “Y sí. Jim es el protagonista de la película.”

“Bueno, me gusta Jim. Él es cool.”

“Lo es.” Akaashi suspiro, pero se adelantó antes que Bokuto iniciara de nuevo. “Pero tú eres aún más cool.”

“Awwwwww” Bokuto enredo uno de sus brazos bajo la manta y sobre el vientre bajo de Akaashi pegando su rostro en su pecho. “Akaashi, tu eres el hombre.”

“Por supuesto, Bokuto. Ahora déjame ver la película en paz.”

“Lo pides, lo tienes.”

Pero por supuesto que Bokuto y su costumbre de no quedarse quieto durante las películas persistiría.

No pasó ni media hora y Bokuto ya estaba de nuevo. Primero inicio con Akaashi distrayéndose de la presentación de Morph ante Jim como la mascota rosada que cambia de forma y pertenece a John Silver el cocinero quien Akaashi recordaba de pequeño que no era de los buenos. Bokuto se había encargado de subir una de sus piernas sobre el regazo de Akaashi posicionándose más cómodo sobre su cuerpo mientras milagrosamente prestaba atención a la película. Y continuo con Bokuto haciendo que la mano que estaba en una de las caderas de Akaashi, le acariciara suavemente por debajo de la camiseta cómoda que Akaashi usaba como pijama.

Y lo peor, era que Bokuto estaba demasiado concentrado en el momento de la película cuando el barco se encuentra con una supernova que luego se convirtió en un agujero negro donde Arrow murió. Bokuto estaba tan ensimismado en el momento que tal vez ni el mismo se percataba de que sus caricias en la piel de Akaashi estaban poniendo todos sus poros alertas de lo mucho que quería más contacto físico con Bokuto.

A veces Akaashi odiaba mucho este lado de sí mismo en el que tenía la necesidad de sentir el calor del cuerpo de Bokuto junto al suyo porque era cegador, gratificante, cómodo, intenso, y tan, tan amable. La presencia de Bokuto a su lado siempre generaba que los pelos de su nuca se erizaran y una electricidad hiciera cosquillas desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus mejillas donde empezaba a sentir el calor. Incluso podía jurar que en ese mismo momento hasta su nuca y oreja estaban rojas de lo mucho que el cuerpo de Bokuto generaba en el suyo.

Y Bokuto no hacía más que hablar de la película.

“¿Puedes creer que están culpando a Jim cuando fue ese cangrejo extraterrestre?” Bokuto balbuceo, su boca tan cerca del cuerpo de Akaashi que Akaashi sintió los labios de Bokuto casi moverse sobre sus pectorales. “¿De qué planeta es siquiera? Es tan feo y malvado.”

Akaashi seguía sin procesar que Bokuto estuviera tan entretenido viendo una película mientras él se estaba muriendo por besarlo. Como nunca, Bokuto no le estaba prestando atención y Akaashi se estaba muriendo por su atención.

“Creo que Morph es mi favorito, Akaashew.” Bokuto balbuceo nuevamente muy concentrado en esa bolita rosada que flotaba, en lugar de concentrarse en lo mucho que el corazón de Akaashi latía aceleradamente cada vez que pronunciaba mal su nombre. “Quiero un Morph, Akaashi. ¿Dónde podemos comprar uno?”

“N-No lo sé.”

Bokuto frunció un poco el ceño y se acurruco aún más contra el cuerpo de Akaashi sin separar la vista de la película. Estuvieron así un rato más hasta que Bokuto decidió cambiar de posición, ahora moviendo su cuerpo para ubicar estratégicamente su cabeza en el regazo de Akaashi mirando hacia el televisor. Una de sus manos estaba en la rodilla derecha de Akaashi y Akaashi pudo sentir la corriente de electricidad pasar por ahí antes de dirigirse por su columna vertebral hasta los cabellos de su nuca para erizarlos un poco.

Sin embargo, lo dejo estar. Bokuto estaba como nunca muy concentrado en la película y era de alguna forma adorable como sus ojos brillaban con los reflejos de la película en la sala del departamento en el cual todas las luces estaban apagadas con solo el televisor y la película enfrente. Akaashi quería concentrarse el mismo en la película, pero desde el momento que su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar a las caricias de Bokuto no se había podido concentrar para nada. Y por más atractivo que Jim fuera, Bokuto lo era aún más y él lo sabía así como también su cuerpo y sus labios, los cuales querían con mucha desesperación sentir los de Bokuto sobre ellos, lo sabían.

Bokuto soltó una risita emocionada al ver el tesoro de los mil mundos aparecer en el centro de aquel planeta mostrado a través de esa especie de portal. Akaashi sin embargo no podía concentrarse en la película, por lo que llevo ambas manos hasta donde estaba la cabeza de Bokuto, empezando a acariciar sus cabellos los cuales el chico llevaba bajos.

Bokuto solía invitar a Akaashi a su departamento todos los fines de semana, porque sabía que durante la semana Akaashi iba a clases así como él también tenía sus propias clases mezcladas con los entrenamientos. De vez en cuando visitaba Fukurodani junto a Konoha o Sarukui o Komi, pero eran más que nada en ocasiones especiales cuando tenían entrenamientos con otras academias o partidos de práctica importantes en los que necesitaban concejos del viejo equipo. Akaashi disfrutaba bastante de esos momentos porque a veces ser el capitán se volvía una tarea bastante tediosa, y un poco de ayuda siempre venia de maravilla.

Y por otro lado, extrañaba a Bokuto.

Su presencia siempre era tan brillante y llena de positividad que en ocasiones a los entrenamientos les faltaban su toque. El toque único que tenía Bokuto Koutarou para ponerte de buen humor con el aura luminosa que solo él podía emanar. Bokuto era un rayo de sol tan poderoso que a veces Akaashi no entendía como no podía ser tan cegador. Y si bien Bokuto tenía sus días oscuros, últimamente no pasaba con frecuencia y Akaashi estaba demasiado feliz al respecto, porque su carrera con el voleibol no hacía más que crecer en un buen camino.  

Aunque por el momento, Akaashi solo quería un beso. O tal vez un abrazo. O tal vez que Bokuto simplemente tomara su mano y le diera atención. Akaashi enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Bokuto el cual estaba muy cálido y aun un poco húmedo, y masajeo suavemente el cuero cabelludo del chico, quien aun insistía en prestarle atención a la película.

Y Akaashi no lo culpaba, no cuando en la pantalla del televisor el planeta del tesoro estaba a punto de explotar y todos estaban desesperados y Jim en esa patineta en espacial no se veía de mucha confianza.

La mano de Bokuto sobre su rodilla formo un puño y podía sentir como el rostro de Bokuto estaba tenso, posiblemente por la situación en la película.

Nuevamente, Akaashi no lo culpaba, ver a Bokuto emocionado por una película de niños era bastante adorable y acariciar sus cabellos despeinados lo era aún más. Y Akaashi podría soportarlo.

Aunque Akaashi tenía sus propios límites también, pues, cuando Jim salvo a todos como el héroe protagonista que era, Bokuto se enderezo rápido saltando de felicidad. Y mientras las personas en la película festejaban haber escapado de la explosión del planeta con vida, Bokuto se había girado posicionando rápido sus piernas a horcajadas del cuerpo de Akaashi para luego llevar sus manos en un rápido movimiento hasta las mejillas de Akaashi y estampar sus labios juntos.

Akaashi al principio se sorprendió tanto que por instinto llevo sus manos a abrazar la espalda baja de Bokuto mientras los labios de Bokuto insistían a los suyos devolverle el beso. Bokuto solía ser tímido respecto a los besos hasta que Akaashi le dijo una vez, cuando apenas empezaron a salir, que estaba bien besarlo sin informarle que lo besaría antes. Akaashi quería los labios de Bokuto contra los suyos y al principio le daba mucha timidez que Bokuto siempre pidiera permiso, por lo que le dio un consentimiento eterno hasta decidir lo contrario.

Aun no se arrepentía de esa decisión, pues los labios de Bokuto eran lo más sabroso y precioso que jamás había probado en su vida y en ese momento eran intensos por la emoción que le había causado a Bokuto el final feliz de la película y Akaashi no podía estar más de acuerdo.

“¡¿Viste eso, Akaashi?! ¡Jim salvo a todos!” Bokuto rio en el beso separándose solo un poco, aunque sus manos aún seguían en las mejillas de Akaashi. Y mientras sus dedos lo acariciaban suavemente, Akaashi ronroneo dando un asentimiento, porque si, Jim era genial y le agradecía lo mucho que hizo emocionar a su novio.

“Lo vi. Jim es genial.”

“¡Y lindo!”

“Y lindo.” Akaashi nuevamente asintió con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Los ojos de Bokuto estaban brillando y era la cosa más jodidamente hermosa del mundo.

“¡Quiero ver la película de nuevo! Ponla de nuevo.”

Akaashi nuevamente junto sus labios con los de Bokuto. Si bien la emoción de Bokuto por la película era adorable, Akaashi quería también un poco de atención por parte de su novio. Tal vez que Bokuto lo bese un par de horas para luego cocinar algo delicioso, porque Bokuto parecía ser un chef profesional, y tal vez luego ir ambos a dormir abrazados compartiendo el calor y seguridad de sus cuerpos porque no había sensación que Akaashi mas adorara que el estar entre los brazos de Bokuto y sentirse protegido. Y sabía que Bokuto pensaba lo mismo, pues fue Bokuto quien menciono sentirse así respecto a Akaashi desde un principio la primera vez que durmieron juntos. Y Akaashi amaba la facilidad que tenía Bokuto para expresar sus sentimientos con Akaashi, quien era una persona más de acciones que de palabras.

Pero estaba bien. Así funcionaban ellos y no veía ningún motivo para cambiarlo.

“¿Es eso un sí?” Bokuto pregunto suavemente cuando Akaashi se separó por un poco de aire. Besar siempre era una sensación extraña, pero los labios de Bokuto eran tan suaves y carnosos que hacían de la experiencia digna de ser disfrutada.

“Solo si me dices que soy más lindo que Jim.” Akaashi suspiro un poco avergonzado. No era común de él pedir que Bokuto le coqueteara, pero de vez en cuando necesitaba ser mimado por su novio.

“Akaashi, nadie es más lindo que Jim después que este salvara a todos.”

Oh, Bokuto estaba disfrutando un poco demasiado de la situación y Akaashi lo miro entrecerrando los ojos. Bokuto al parecer no pudo resistirse a aquel gesto que se inclinó a besar el puchero que Akaashi no sabía que estaba haciendo con sus labios, y luego procedió a bajar sus manos de las mejillas de Akaashi, hasta su vientre donde pincho sus dedos contra los abdominales de Akaashi, consiguiendo hacer cosquillas al chico quien rio al mismo tiempo que odiaba a Bokuto por conocerlo tan bien.

“Eres más lindo que Jim.” Bokuto rio. “Más lindo que Jim y que cualquier otra persona que jamás haya visto.”

La familiar corriente eléctrica atravesó todo el cuerpo de Akaashi haciéndolo sentir cálido y querido. Bokuto siempre lo hacía sentir tan amado que aún no podía asimilar que tenía a alguien tan maravilloso como Bokuto en su vida.

“Dios. Te amo.”

“También te amo.” Bokuto pego sus labios a los de Akaashi en un pico corto pero bastante suave. “¿Podemos ver la película de nuevo?”

Akaashi rodo los ojos antes de soltar un suspiro. A pesar de todo, quería mucho a Bokuto.

“Claro. Solo porque Jim es atractivo.”

“Pero… yo soy más atractivo que él. ¿Verdad Akaashe?”

“Por supuesto, Bokuto. Por supuesto.”

Y por más que la voz de Akaashi sonó bastante sarcástica. En el fondo ambos sabían que por más que existiera Jim, quien en teoría no existía porque era un dibujo animado, por más que existieran millones de personas atractivas en el mundo. En los ojos del otro, siempre serian lo más hermoso que jamás hubieran visto.

Y eso estaba muy bien, al fin y al cabo, así es como funcionaban, y estaban bien con ello.

 

 


End file.
